2007
moves to Sesame Street]] Television & Movies * The Hoobs begin airing in the US on PBS Kids Sprout * Sesame Street Season 38 premieres, August 13 * Tinseltown premieres, November 2 * Elmo's Christmas Countdown, December 23 International Television * Vila Sésamo programming block, launched October 2007 on Brazil's TV Cultura * Miss Piggy makes a guest appearance on the pre-taped special An Audience with Celine Dion on British ITV1, December 22 Appearances *Miss Piggy on The Today Show, January 5 *Kermit the Frog on The Climate Code, January 7 *Kevin Clash, Elmo and Gary Knell on CNBC's The Big Idea, January 16 * The Muppets Take Manhattan as part of TCM's 31 Days of Oscar, February 9 * Kevin Clash on Wisconsin Public Television podcast, February 20 * Kermit makes a brief appearance in a Ford commercial, April * Elmo and Cookie Monster on The Today Show, May 10 * Elmo on Good Morning America, June 19 * Grover and Elmo on Celebrating the Music of Paul Simon, June 27 * Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Rizzo on the KTLA Morning News, August 1 * Miss Piggy on The Late Late Show, August 2 * Miss Piggy on The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet, August 7 * Miss Piggy on The Today Show, August 7 * Elmo on The Today Show, August 10 * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Animal, Beaker, The Swedish Chef and Chickens on America's Got Talent, August 21 * The Muppets and Bear on The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, September 2-3 * Oscar the Grouch on The Late Late Show, September 18 * Count von Count on Dancing with the Stars - The Results , October 2 * Elmo on The View, October 10 * Kermit on Sunday NFL Countdown, October 14 * Kermit makes a special appearance on Deal or No Deal, November 9 * Kermit helps Paula in a Thanksgiving Episode of Paula's Party, November 9 * Kermit on 50 Greatest TV Icons, November 16 * Kermit in Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, November 16 * Kermit hosts a block of classic films on TCM, November 21 * Elmo on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, November 25 * Elmo on a Target advent calendar-like commercial, November-December * Kermit and Rizzo on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, December 31 Events *''Muppets, Music & Magic'' (Wexner Center, Columbus, OH), March 17-24 *''Muppets, Music & Magic'' (The Brattle Theatre, Boston, MA), March 30 - April 3 *''Muppets, Music & Magic'' (The Yerba Buena Center for the Arts, San Francisco, CA), June 21 - July 1 *Henson Company presentation at Comic-Con in San Diego, July 27 *''Muppets, Music & Magic'' (The Cinema Arts Centre, Huntington Long Island, NY), August 10 - 12 *''The Muppets Say Cheese'' on display (The Cinema Arts Centre, Huntington Long Island, NY), August 10 - 20 Home Video * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Cat's Family & Friends, January 23 * Elmo's World: What Makes You Happy?, February 6 * Sesame Street TV Episode Fun Packs: Volumes 1 & 2, March 6 * Sesame Beginnings: Moving Together, April 3 * The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show: Volume 1, April 24 * Dinosaurs: The Complete Third and Fourth Seasons, May 1 * Kids' Favorite Country Songs, June 5 * Ready for School!, July 24 * The Muppet Show: Season Two, August 7 * The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show: Volume 2, August 7 * The Dark Crystal: 25th Anniversary Edition, August 14 * Labyrinth: Anniversary Edition, August 14 * Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season, September 11 * Play With Me Sesame: Playtime with Grover, October 23 * Play With Me Sesame: Good Night Sesame, October 23 * Old School: Volume 2, November 6 Books * Guess Who, Elmo!, January 9 * Lots of Opposites, January 9 * Let's Match, January 9 * My First Book About Reptiles, January 23 * Good Night, Tucked in Tight, January 23 * Big, Bigger, Biggest, March 27 * Field Trip!, March 27 * C is for Cooking: Recipes from the Street, April 17 * I'm a Helper, June 26 * When I Grow Up, June 28 * Elmo's World: Teachers!, July 24 * Sesame Subjects: My First Book about Insects, July 24 * Let's Eat!, July * First Sesame Street Library, July * Sesame Street Number Party (Wipe Off Shape Book), August * Sesame Street Superstar, August * Sesame Street ABC's and 123's (Wipe Off Activity Kit), August * Sesame Street Alphabet Party (Wipe Off Shape Book), August * Elmo's Favorite Places‎, September 11 * Guess Who, Abby!‎, September 11 * Sesame Beginnings: It's Naptime, Little One, September 25 * Return to Labyrinth: Part 2, October 9 * Music Player Storybook, October 30 * Legends of the Dark Crystal #1 - The Garthim Wars, November 13 Albums *The Dark Crystal: 25th Anniversary Edition Soundtrack, July 14 *The Fraggle Rockin' Collection, October 30 Action Figures * Jareth the Goblin King Action Figure, April * City Critters, July * Talking Jareth Action Figure, September Misc. Merchandise * Animal photo puppet replica, "fall" On the Web * The Jim Henson Company Podcast, episodes 4 - 20 * The Skrumps: 17 videos posted on Yahoo! Kids, January 10 - October 24 * The MuppetCast fan-made podcast launched, April 11 * The Sesame Street Podcast launches, September 18 International music videos *"Bert, oh Bert" Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents When Elmo Grows Up Attractions * The Muppet Mobile Lab debuts at Disney California Adventure, March 1 * Elmo and the Bookaneers stage show debuts at SeaWorld Orlando, April 2 * Jim Henson's Fantastic World ** Arkansas Arts Center (Little Rock, AR), September 7 - November 25 ** Arizona Museum for Youth (Mesa, AZ), December 15 - 31 Muppet Character Debuts *''Sesamstrasse: Wolf vom Wörtersee *Vila Sésamo: Bel *Jalan Sesama: Tantan, Momon, Putri, Jabrik Muppet Character Exits *''Sesamstrasse: Moni, Feli Filu Parades * UBS Parade Spectacular features balloons of Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch, Kermit, Miss Piggy * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Abby Cadabby Balloon, Kermit Balloon, and a Sesame Street Float, November 22 *''Bear in the Big Blue House's'' Pip and Pop and Tutter are among the Playhouse Disney float at the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade, December 25 * McDonald's Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, Cookie Monster, Big Bird and Elmo * 6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Miss Piggy balloon Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 2007